Don't You Forget About Me
by blue wigged thespian
Summary: AU/Breakfast Club adaptation; The athlete, the cheerleader, the mute, the nerd, and the badass - what can possibly go wrong? Rated M for language, sexual situations and touchy subjects; eventual Kick/Merry. Part 1 of the two-part Breakfast Black Belts series


**Edit July 3, 2013: Okay, this fic is a big hit! I really love you guys, especially the kick fans, even though I'm barely reading fics for the fandom (eh, I'm now interested in the shake it up/lab rats fandom, as well as the fosters fandom [go callie/brandon!] but I'll be back) anyway, I decided to share my outfit ideas with you guys on my underused Polyvore account that I decided to dust off and show to the world. I'd post a straight link, but links on fanfiction don't work, so look at my profile. There should be a direct link under the other links no one clicks on anyway.**

**Seriously, it took me days to write this, and it's been a very long time since this was published. I will now move on to different green pastures, but if you are fans of this, read the sequel. you may or may not like it, but due to the high demand, I had to concoct something. anyway, see you next fanfiction (in which i'm almost done with my alphabet fic! no it isn't kick, but i'm so happy they made progress!)**

**I also made a slight change at the end, where it's now called the 'Breakfast Black Belts', since that's the name of the series on my AO3. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It (luckily.)**_

* * *

It's a chilly Saturday morning at Seaford. The sun is finally showing on the horizon. However, it isn't particularly a great day at Seaford High, today, five students have to go to school. Those five students are all different, starting with the way they are around people. Those five students are unfortunate, because they have to spend—no, waste—a beautiful Saturday, in which they have better things to do, than to attend Saturday detention. They're all attending for different reasons; they're different people of course.

"Drop me off here," a young, attractive, tanned skin individual tells his father sitting next to him. his father looks disappointed, and doesn't even glance at the boy. "Dad?"

"Just _go_, Jack," his father growls at him.

The individual, named Jack, steps out of the car and slams the door shut; his sudden, blind anger showing by his actions and on his face. Jack snarls, looking at the school that makes him sick, and walks inside. Although he's the popular athlete, it doesn't mean he particularly liked it here. He hates how he's glorified as an athlete, and a black belt, rather than for something else. He moved here two years ago when he was fourteen, and now he's sixteen, with the face and body to make any girl melt under him. But he isn't interested in any of the girls here; they're all sluts and none of them are really 'touchable', if he knew what was best for him.

Behind him, a hooded figure, a boy obviously, sulks towards the school as well. No one really knows who he is, because he usually stays mute and to himself. No one knows why, and since everyone's focused on the athletes and the cheerleaders of the school, no one cares why. All everyone knows is that he's pretty weird; a dark-skinned individual in which appears normal, with his clothes on, but is weird with the mutism.

Another station wagon pulls out, and a tall, nerdy, lanky individual walks out. He ignores the figures inside the car, who's saluting him a goodbye, and just walks towards the building silently, without a word.

"Milton dear, you forgot your lunch," a feminine, older voice calls after the skinny guy.

Milton blushes evidently, and turns around back to the station wagon. He practically snatches the brown paper bag from the woman, and watches as the station wagon rolls out of the curb.

_Finally_, Milton thought, and turns back around to the school.

A figure appears out of the school bushes, with a scowl evident on his face. "Who the fuck invented Saturday detention?" He yelled to himself. "This isn't The Breakfast Club." He gives a one finger salute to the building in front of him.

"Alright Jerry, this is one Saturday of your damn life. Just enjoy it while you can," he talks to himself some more and sulks inside of the school building.

A very light blue convertible pulls up to the curb, with a blond, pretty girl in the driver's seat. The license plate, displaying her name Kim, stuck out in pink letters with rhinestones decorated all over it. Kim steps out of her convertible and shuts the door silently. She scratches her head mindlessly, and auto locks the doors to her car, while also drawing the cover over the convertible, slowly. She sighs to herself and enters the school.

So the five teens are inside the school, making their way to the library. The athlete, the cheerleader, the mute, the nerd, and the badass; what can possibly go wrong?

-x-

The students sit patiently inside the library, waiting for the principal to come in. Principal Bucket isn't usually a hard-ass, but for some people, including Jerry, he tends to pick on people like him a lot; belittling, downgrading, disliking his students, in a way he calls it 'getting them a grip on reality'.

The principal walks in with a giddy attitude, and Jerry immediately frowns upon his presence.

"Good morning students," Bucket greets with a fake smile. "I hope you're all happy, you're spending a beautiful Saturday in school."

"By being coerced here against my will," Jerry mutters.

Bucket ignores the sarcastic comment. "Your detention starts at eight, it will end at two in the afternoon. You will spend six hours here. No talking, no leaving," Bucket snarls at Kim, who pops her gum, "No gum chewing," he extends his hand, and Kim spits the gum out.

"No hoods," he looks over to the hooded student, and he removes his hood himself, snarling at the principal.

"No lollygagging, and no breaking the rules. Instead of sitting here doing nothing, all of you will write me a paper, each 1000 words—" the whole group of teenagers groan, "—talking about who you think you are."

"Uh, what does this have to do with—"

"Shut it, Krupnick," the principal demands at Milton, who simply slinks inside his seat in embarrassment. "Do not think that since you're here, you're going to do absolutely nothing. Because you will do something. Get your papers out, and start writing. I will be checking on you periodically. Now," Bucket looks at his watch, "Saturday detention, starts... now!" He grimaces, and leaves the library in a hurry.

As soon as the principal leaves, Jerry sucks his teeth and stands up from his seat. "I'm not going to sit here and write one thousand fucking words about who I think I am. I know who I am okay?" He points at Milton, "Do you know who you are? Huh? You look like a nerd."

Milton blushes deeply.

"Huh, scared, little boy?" Jerry taunts, sauntering over to the skinny teen. "Don't worry, I don't bite. You can talk to me."

"Leave him alone, will ya?" Jack groans, turning around to the Hispanic teen.

Jerry looks taken aback, but he hides it with a smirk. "And who are _you_ to tell me that? Huh?" He folds his arms, and sits on top of Milton's desk. "Oh, I know you... Jack Brewer, football quarterback, certified daddy's boy, with your father being your personal coach in every game. Huh, it's a surprise to see the star quarterback in school, during Saturday detention."

"It's none of your business," Jack recoils.

"Whatever, I'm not interested about why you picked a fight with your teammates because you couldn't find your musky jockstrap," Jerry teases.

"Why are you here then?" Kim speaks up, with a disinterested look on her face.

Jerry laughs to himself, and shrugs. "Wow, another surprise, princess cheerleader is here. Wow, I'm gonna have a beautiful six hours in this damned school." He turns around, and raises an eyebrow at the hooded figure. "Hey, mute, wake up."

The hooded figure raises his head up, and gives Jerry a scary-looking scowl.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I'll tell you why I'm here," Jerry jumps off the table, and leans against Kim's table. "Apparently detention wasn't enough for Principal Bucket to punish me. As usual, I get in trouble for my petty crimes, but this time, I decided to sneak inside the health department with my friend Frank, and tape a video of him getting third base from one of the CPR dummies."

"What is third base?" Milton asks abruptly.

Jerry snorts. "Figures. The nerd doesn't know what third base means. Do you _want_ to know what it means, Krupnick?"

Milton nods nervously.

"It means oral sex," Jerry answers for the teen, who blushes a deeper shade of red. "Of course you don't know what it means, considering that you're a sixteen year old virgin—"

"God damn it, not everyone is as sexual as you, Jerry," Kim retorts.

"Shut it, Crawford," Jerry half yells. "I would assume you're sexual; the cheerleaders are a bunch of horny sluts who can't close their legs for one second."

"Bullshit!" Kim exclaims back. "Some of us aren't as slutty as you think we are!"

"So you're a virgin?" Jerry asks with a smile.

"Can you just leave her alone?" Jack intervenes, but he makes the situation worse.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it, daddy's boy?" Jerry taunts, glaring at the other teen who glares back with a bite. "That's right, you're all talk but no play, Brewer."

"I can kick your ass," Jack bites back.

"Oh, so now the popular jock wants to show us some of his ballerina skills," Jerry snides. "Oh, I'm Jack, I save the damsel in distress because it's what I do! I'm the fucking hero!"

A snort is heard from the back of the library. Everyone turns around, and watch as the dark-skinned teen starts to laugh. It's the first time anyone has heard him laugh, or show an expression other than distaste and disinterest.

"Oh shit, so Mute actually has a voice," Jerry jokes, which causes the teen to lose his smile, and quickly turn it to a look of dislike.

"So, what's your name, Mute? I assume it's not mute, right?" Jerry smiles, cocking his head to the side.

The teen shrugs, and writes something on the piece of paper. He raises the paper up for everyone to see. Jerry finds it hard reading the piece of paper from where he is.

"Sorry, can't read that—"

"Eddie," Milton grits. "His name is Eddie. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, when did you suddenly grow a backbone, nerd?"

Milton rolls his eyes and puts his head down on the desk, ignoring the question. "Wow, you must really be scared of me, eh? You can't even answer the question, can you?"

The principal walks back to the library suddenly, which causes everyone to pretend they're writing something they really don't want to write.

"Martinez," the stern voice of Principal Bucket startles the badass teen. He looks at the principal standing in front of the library, glaring at the teen who's the only one standing. "I assume you're going back to your seat?"

"What if I don't?" Jerry asks.

"You want another day for detention?" The principal warns. "Because trust me, I can and I will make you attend Saturday detention until you finally clean up your act and start to act like a normal teenager."

"Oh, so I'm not a normal teenager?" Jerry shouts.

"One more word out of you," Bucket warns. "One more word."

"Word," Jerry retorts, and crosses his arms.

"That's it, you just earned another Saturday detention," Bucket announces. Jerry shrugs like he doesn't really care. However, what is seen by Milton and not by the rest of the students is a look of hurt and relief. Milton furrows his eyebrows.

"Like I give a fuck,"Jerry mutters.

Bucket raises an eyebrow uncaringly. "Another Saturday detention for you."

"For what? Cussing?" Jerry yells. "What type of shit is this?"

"Another detention for you, Mr. Martinez!" Bucket demands. "If you talk again, I will assign another day of detention, and you will _never_ enjoy another Saturday without coming to school ever again!"

Jerry recoils, and sits down on his chair, with a look of defeat. He doesn't particularly get along with Principal Bucket, and don't want to get into another spat with the older man. He's older, and quips faster than the teen, which is what Jerry hates the most about the man.

Bucket disappears, and the library is deathly silent.

-x-

An hour passes, and the group hasn't uttered a single word. Jerry is undefeated, in his own game, and he knows he has to be more discreet in talking. The principal hates him more than anything, but he doesn't give a shit about that.

"I'm bored, let's play a game," he announces to the four other students.

Jack cocks an eyebrow. "Of course, an hour after the principal shuts him up, he gets bored."

"Yo Brewer, how about shutting your fat lip over there?" Jerry quips. "Oh, I think I know what to play. Truth or dare."

"How childish," Milton mutters.

"I agree with the nerd," Kim says.

"Is it childish, or are you a bunch of wussies?" Jerry asks. No one speaks up after that. "That's what I thought. Now..." Jerry looks at the small group of students. "Eddie, truth or dare? And how about speaking up this time?"

Eddie stares at him up and down, but opens his mouth, and a croaked voice elicits the library. "Truth."

Jerry's eyes widen. "Wow. I don't feel compelled to call you mute anymore. Why are you mute?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to idiots like you," Eddie retorts.

Everyone else snorts, while Jerry looks offended. "Oh dear, that hurts, I'm sooooo gonna cry because the mute over here suddenly gets a backbone."

"How about you just stop bothering him?" Jack growls.

"Oh, okay then daddy's boy, your turn," Jerry turns around to the athlete. "Truth or dare? Choose wisely."

"Truth," Jack hesitates.

"What a wuss you are, daddy's boy," Jerry smiles. "Do you even like girls? You've never dated a single girl here since you moved from wherever you came from."

"Yes, I do," Jack grits.

"What does his single status have to do with his sexuality?" Milton asks.

"Which reminds me, what about you, Krupnick?" Jerry turns around to the nerd, who blushes deeply. "I think your blush confirms my suspicions."

"How do you know if he's gay?" Kim defends. "And why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jerry smirks, getting closer to Milton's face. "You like that, don't you?" Jerry gets in closer to his face, until they were barely an inch apart. Milton can feel the breath on his upper lip, and he almost gets lost in Jerry's eyes. Although he's a tough guy, Milton sees something within Jerry that he thought he never could see. Maybe it's because he can read people, but he reads Jerry faster than he reads anyone else.

"Go ahead," Jerry whispers. "Kiss me, Krupnick. I _dare_ you."

And he does. Milton kisses him softly, but the minute he feels a spark between him and the badass, he pulls away quickly with a blush. He casts his head down in shame and doubt, and Jerry stands up. He smirks and looks to the other teens. "I guess that counts as a dare, don't you think?"

No one says anything on the issue, but Jerry stares back at Milton, with a look of surprise and adoration. He covers it with his usual façade, which no one else sees but Milton himself. "So, Kim, how about you? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kim answers abruptly and quickly.

"Are you a virgin?" Jerry asks immediately. Kim blushes deeply and refrains from answering the question. Jerry sees this and gets closer to Kim's face, invading her personal space. "Do I need to ask the question again?"

Kim stays silent.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks again.

"Why does it matter—" Jack starts, but Kim silences him with her output.

"Yes, yes I am." She quickly answers, and hopes that Jerry would leave her alone.

"Was that any of your business?" Jack asks.

"You know what Brewer, one more outburst—"

"Or what?" Jack stands up from his chair, tilting his head to the side. "You know what, I have a question for you. Why are you such a big bully to everyone, but you get scared when Principal Bucket shows up?"

"Excuse me?" Jerry spins around to Jack. "You think I'm scared of that son of a bitch?"

"Well, it looks like it," Jack smirks, thinking he's got the upper hand.

"Oh yeah, because I love it when he yells at me like some little bitch," Jerry argues sarcastically. "I love being shut down by fools like him because I act out in school. You know what, you don't even know the half of it."

"Half of what? That you're an asshole?" Jack snides.

Jerry blinks back his tears, and glares harder at the athlete. "You don't know shit, Brewer. While you're getting the all mighty glory for being an athlete, I have to sit here, every day, and be reminded of what a piece of shit I am, by him. And he says it directly to my face, with no care in the world. Do you know what that does to a person's self-esteem? Huh, daddy's boy?"

"Yes, I do, from my father that you like _mentioning_ so much," Jack mutters.

"Bullshit," Jerry yells at his face.

"How do you know? You're so busy calling me a daddy's boy that you don't even notice that I don't even have a _relationship_ with my father!" The room suddenly becomes quiet; the air is filled with tension and confusion. Suddenly, a similarity starts to develop towards the two fighting teens. Jack revealed something that he never would reveal to his counselor, yet he screams it out to a bunch of strangers from different social hierarchies of high school. Despite him and Kim being in the same hierarchy, Jack has never seen her, or pay any attention to her. Jerry, too, has a problem, but no one really knows much of it.

"I think we all need to calm down," Kim says, breaking the tension-filled silence.

Jack's glaring starts to soften upon the request, but Jerry still keeps his angry presence and takes a seat on an unoccupied desk. "You know, it's funny how you say you don't have a relationship with your father. At least you have one."

"Jerry please—"

"Shut it, Kim," Jerry silences her. "At least you have a father, in which he can take care of you, show you how to throw a football, or show you how to drive, or even_remembers_ that he has a son. Do you know what my father does? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Of course, he hates me because I'm a mistake, an unworthy mistake. He acts like he doesn't even have a son. Tell me Jack, would your father beat you, because you told him that you were bi?"

Jack shakes his head no.

"That's what he did to me," the troubled teen reveals, with a tear shedding from his eyes. It hits the floor before he tries to wipe it away. "Yup, he hits me. He says, 'just so you can get those thoughts out of your head'. His way of conversion therapy because 'real men aren't _bisexual_'. Well it never helped. And what does my mom do? She lets him do it. She sits on her ass, and watches her son get attacked by his own father. For what? For being antisocial, or for being bi? You decide."

Another tension-filled silence enters the room. Everyone feels scared to speak up after the revelation, and they don't want to talk about the father issue anymore. Each student has a problem with their parents, and while the three other students didn't say anything on the matter, they feel sympathy for the two individuals in the room. The principal walks inside the library, checking on the students, and pathetically sighs to himself.

"Of course, when I show up, everyone wants to be quiet..." He mutters and walks off.

-x-

It's lunch time.

The students start to dig into whatever they had for the day. Jerry and Eddie don't really have anything, but everyone else does. Jerry notices Kim's plate, with some weird-looking rolls of such. He saunters over to the cheerleader with a smirk on his face.

"What's that?" He asks her.

Kim blinks. "Sushi."

"Isn't that raw fish?" Jerry asks lamely.

Jack rolls his eyes. "There's no raw fish in sushi. That's Sashimi."

"Jack's right," Milton chimes in. "Sushi is made mostly up of vinegar rice and seaweed."

"Wait, seaweed is edible?" Jerry asks stupidly.

Everyone rolls their eyes. Another silence passes as everyone eats their lunch. Jerry groans at the lack of food he brought for the occasion, while everyone else is finishing theirs.

"Hey Eddie, wanna go check if the cafeteria is empty?" Jerry asks in an attempt to leave the library and scour the place for something to consume.

"We're not able to leave the library," Milton states. "It's a rule."

The badass teen sighs in exasperation. "Why do you always have to play by the rules? I'm just hungry. And Bucket doesn't expect us to just sit here for six hours straight, without any 'bathroom breaks'."

"Then go," Kim challenges.

"Fine, I will go, _princess_." The other teen looks through the library entrance, and after seeing the coast is clear, he leaves the library discreetly.

Jack rolls his eyes and gets up from his chair. He turns around to the others. "Well, in a way, he has a point. And I'm bored just sitting here for so long."

Everyone else stands up, and joins Jack, leaving their belongings and their debris behind to scour the empty building. The school is empty during the nights and weekends, and no one has ever really walked through the hallways without feeling liberated (with the exception of Jerry, of course) and now, they are breaking the rules for their curiosity.

"Hey Jerry, wait up," Jack calls after the Hispanic, who is ahead of them by a couple of steps.

Jerry spins around, and smiles genuinely. "Wow, Jack. Finally living _la vida loca_?"

"I don't know what you just said, but yeah whatever." Jerry rolls his eyes, the simple Spanish Jack can't comprehend makes even him feel smart. The teenagers walk freely through the empty hallways, since there was nothing to do but to rot inside a school they don't even like much.

"Holy Christmas nuts, I've never walked through the hallways like this!" Milton happily exclaims, causing the other teens to chuckle.

"Christmas nuts?" Kim queries.

Milton shrugs. "What? It's catchy. So much better than saying holy shit... shit is not holy."

The group of teens start to laugh again. "I stand corrected," Kim mutters.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Jerry starts, "But you're pretty funny, Krupnick."

"Thanks," Milton deadpans, but the compliment means more than it should for the skinny teenager. He couldn't have liked that compliment from him; he's a horrible guy of course. But the kiss and the revelation of Jerry's bisexuality makes him feel otherwise.

"You're blushing, dude," Kim points out.

_Shit_, Milton thought. "I don't know, I can't control my blushes."

"You like him," Kim smirks devilishly, noticing the blush getting deeper after she says that. She may not like Jerry at all, but she detected that there's more than meets the eye when Milton kissed Jerry in the library.

"No, I don't," Milton lies.

"What are you two talking about?" The duo freeze in place and notice Jerry in between them. He has a grin on his face, probably from listening to the conversation while they were talking.

"Nothing important," Milton answers quickly, while Kim snorts to herself.

"By the way, you two passed the cafeteria," Jerry points out, and the both of them scurry to the last corner they passed. Jerry stops Milton with a hand on his wrist, and Milton stops abruptly; the sudden touch sends shocks all over his body, almost to a place he wishes he didn't have at the moment.

"Don't be scared of me," he smirks, and places a chaste kiss on Milton's cheek. The minute he sees Milton's expression change, he rolls his eyes amusedly and goes back to the cafeteria, leaving Milton standing in front of the hallway. "You coming, nerd?"

As if he was frozen, Milton snaps out of his trance, and turns the corner to the cafeteria.

-x-

"There's nothing here!" Jerry groans after defacing the kitchen for something to eat. "How in the fuck do they prepare the food without anything in the refrigerator?"

"Jerry, the food they serve isn't real," Jack states.

"Plastic food is better than no food," Jerry pouts and slams the refrigerator's door. "Ugh, I give up." He sighs and leaves the kitchen, with the rest of the teens behind him.

"I'm bored," Kim yawns. "How about making us do something while we're here?"

Jerry stops in the middle of the hallway, and pulls out his iPod. "Well I don't know about you, but I feel like taking the initiative."

"We'll get in trouble!" Milton exclaims.

"Just shut up and enjoy the rush," Jerry smirks, and presses play to an upbeat eighties song. The teens immediately know the song despite their age, and they immediately start singing the lyrics to themselves while dancing around in the hallway to the eighties beat.

"Ah, Simple Minds, a classic," Eddie smiles, while head banging to the song off-beat.

Everyone ignores him, but they agree with him silently. The song goes to the chorus, and they belt out the words in an off-key tone, "Don't you, forget about me. Forget about me." Neither of them really cared, since they're bonding on a deeper level than what they would normally do.

They dance back to the library, surprisingly, and they don't stop. Although the music changes to another eighties song, but it's a rap song that immediately gets everyone standing on the tables.

"It was December 24th on Hollis Ave in the dark, when I seen a man chilling with his dog in the park!" Milton, surprisingly, belts out the first sentence with ease, and everyone cheers him on.

"I approached very slowly with my heart full of fear. Looked at his dog, oh my God, an ill reindeer. But then I was illin' because the man had a beard and a bag full of goodies, 12 o'clock had neared." Eddie joins him, with an eloquent imitation of the rapper's voice.

Both of the two boys sing the first verse together, dancing on top of the tables and jumping from one table to the next. Even though it's far from Christmas, and the song made no sense singing it during the month of April, they don't care, since they are having fun with it.

The first verse ends, and everyone keeps dancing around the tables. Kim does a cartwheel and takes the next verse all to herself, "It's Christmas time in Hollis, Queens. Mom's cooking chicken and collard greens; rice, and stuffing, macaroni and cheese, and Santa put gifts under the Christmas trees!"

She continues the rest of the verse, and by the time the Christmas carols come on, Jack plays his imaginary instruments, with Jerry joining him. The rest of the students start laughing at their off-key playing as they almost-duel each other with the different Christmas songs that play briefly throughout the interlude. As it ends, the kids belt out the last parts of the song with glee.

The song quickly changes to a techno beat, and Kim's face lights up.

"Oh yeah!" She yells. "This is my jam!" Despite her cheerleading skills, Kim starts dancing, resembling a person with a full-body twitch. He dances are so weird and so bad that Jerry has to pause the music quickly so no one has to see anymore of the horrible dancing.

"And you call yourself a cheerleader?" Jack shakes his head.

"Shut up, Brewer," Kim growls.

"Make me," Jack taunts and sticks out his tongue.

Kim pauses, then smirks evilly. "Oh, I'll _make_ you all right," she mutters, and walks up to Jack and kisses him forcefully on the mouth. She pulls away quickly, and winks at the frozen teen.

"Oh shit, get some Brewer," Jerry chants.

-x-

"Why don't we share why we're really here?" Jack suggests, which gets a glare from Kim. "Hey, if Jerry can tell us about... his wrongdoings, why can't we?"

"Well I'm here because I skipped school," Eddie reveals. "What? Didn't feel like going. I've been the mute here for so long, thought no one would notice that I'm gone."

"True," Jerry says.

"Remember that food fight in the cafeteria?" Kim asks. Everyone nods quickly. "Well, Grace started it, but Bucket saw me throw the mashed potatoes across the room towards the Black Dragons. That's why I'm here."

"Princess participating in a food fight?" Jerry asks wondrously. "Now that's a sight I have to see."

"Too bad you weren't here to visualize the action, Martinez," Kim retorts.

Everyone looks at Jack, who blushes deeply.

"Come on, Jack, don't back down now."

Jack gulps some air, and starts, "I got in trouble for bad mouthing my coach. He said something about my kicking, and something about being like my father, which in return, really got me angry."

"Wow," Jerry says sarcastically. Jack immediately snarls at him. "What if someone said that you will be just like _your_ father?"

"I'd kill 'em," Jerry mutters.

"Okay then," Jack says triumphantly.

"What about you, Krupnick?" Jerry asks, with everyone looking at Milton suddenly. "Let me guess, you threw a temper tantrum when you got an A minus."

Everyone else frowns at him, but Jerry ignores it. "So, why are you here?"

Milton casts his head down, and tries to hide the tears from his eyes, but it's not unnoticed by Jerry, who for the first time, has concern etched all over his face. "A student found me in the bathroom with a razor near my wrist. Once he caught me, I didn't go through with it. I just couldn't, the minute someone caught me trying to self-harm myself is the minute I panic from doing so."

"But why would you think about doing that?" Jerry asks, with a disappointed, but calm voice.

"I think you already have an idea, Jerry," Milton glares at the other teen, but it's halfhearted. He can't keep a straight face, and starts to sob quietly. The other students are trying to figure what he was talking about, while Jerry immediately caught on. "My parents finally figured out that I'm gay. And all they said to me was, 'it's just a phase', and the day before I tried to... you know, they sent me to conversion therapy. The place was so horrible; they judged me for having these thoughts, but sometimes I can't help it."

Jerry sighs in a way of understanding, and walks up to the crying boy, and hugs him tightly. It's a sight that all of the students are surprised to see. "They shouldn't do that to you."

"Well, my family is a conservative family," Milton says sullenly. "The only way I can escape my mother's sweet voice, telling me that_ I can't be gay_, and my father's disappointing looks is if I go to school, or at least, go away for a really long time."

"That's never the answer, _Milton_," Jerry says. He just realised that he called Milton by his first name, but he doesn't really care. He's starting to really adore Milton, and seeing him so broken makes him want to break down as well.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jerry's right," Kim agrees. "If your parents never accept you for who you are, then they aren't good parents—"

"Aw, how touching," the principal shows himself, and immediately Jerry and Milton separate from each other. "I thought I said no talking."

Everyone keeps quiet, so that Bucket can finally go away. But the principal looks like he isn't going anywhere; he walks up to Jerry, with a disgusted look. "Wow, finally recruited someone into your clan of delinquents?"

"How about you just shut up, and leave me alone," Jerry growls.

"How about you stop trying to make anyone you can get your hands on into a menace to society?" Bucket argues back. "No one deserves what you have to offer."

"I would never let someone go through the shit I went through," Jerry spits back. "You don't even know any of it either."

"I know that you will turn out to be a jailbird, just like your _father_." The comment suddenly ignites a fire within the Hispanic, and he lunges after the principal. Jack, in outrage over the comment, immediately intervenes and pulls Jerry off of principal Bucket, his face full of flabbergast.

"You son of a—" Jerry's mouth is immediately covered with Jack's hand, blocking out the obscenity from being said.

The principal narrows his eyes, and points at Jerry. "You will never see the light of the Saturday sun ever again."

The older male straightens his jacket, and leaves the library. Jerry, in blind rage, pushes Jack off of him. He stalks over to the books section, and starts to rip the pages off of several textbooks, and shreds of papers scatter all over the floor. Everyone watches as Jerry continues his rage-filled temper tantrum.

"Are you trying to get expelled?" Jack yells, even though he understands why Jerry is so angry.

Jerry ignores the comment, and kicks the librarian's desk, making the computer shatter on the floor.

Jack gives an alarming look to Milton, in his way of talking to him. Milton nods, understanding the look. "Jerry," he starts. "It's not worth it. You're better than that."

The angry teen doesn't stop; he almost chops down the librarian's desk and shatters the glass on top of it.

Milton, taking the initiative, stands up and walks towards him, ignoring the voice in his head to stop. He grabs Jerry's wrist, and the Hispanic immediately stops, and turns around. He sees the concern and hurt in Milton, and he breaks down.

"How can he just say that about anyone?" He sobs.

Milton ignores the question and pulls Jerry in his embrace.

-x-

"Do you think something's happening between them?" Jack whispers to Kim about Jerry and Milton, who sat down next to each other and in Jack's peripheral vision, it seems like they're cuddling, with Jerry's head against Milton's shoulder.

"_Something_? You can cut the sexual tension with a plastic knife," Kim whispers back. "Does that answer your question?"

Jack recoils in defence. "No need to be hostile."

"I'm not being hostile," Kim says defensively. "But seriously, if they're not dating by the end of the day, I'm gonna knock some sense in those two."

"They're from different cliques. How would that look?" Jack asks, staring at the two teens, who seem to be talking to each other. "I assume no one really knows that Jerry is bisexual, and that one of the smartest kids in school has a crush on the badass."

"Personally, who cares?" Kim shrugs. "I'm pretty sure we would be talking again after this Saturday. I kind of... respect you guys. In a way. But what I don't understand is why _we_ don't talk to each other and we're from the same clique."

It's true; Jack and Kim never talked to each other before today, and it's almost a shame because Jack can see how outspoken, virginial, and pretty Kim is. Oh no, he is not falling for her! Jack shakes his head mentally at the thought. "I always hang out with my team, and you always talk to your cheerleaders."

"Yeah, but every cheerleader knows everyone from the football team. I mean, we know you, but no girl has ever had a conversation with you, ever."

Jack casts his head down. "I don't know, two years in this school and I still feel new here. I may be popular, but I don't have any real friends."

They both sigh at the realization; the reason why Jack talks to a select few people because he still feels new in this school. Besides football, he spends his time talking about it with his father, while his mother disapproves and takes him to the dojo to learn about martial arts. His mother and father get into spats about what he should be doing, while Jack doesn't really care. He hates that they fight, but what can he do? The only way he can make the both of them proud is to do both, which has taken a toll on his health.

"What do you like to do?" Kim asks him. "I mean, it's almost seen that you don't really like football."

"Martial arts," Jack replies with a smile. "I've been doing it my whole life, and even though I'm a black belt, there's always room to learn. What about you?"

"Uh, I don't know, really," Kim stammers and blushes deeply. "I like cheerleading, but as you can see, I'm not a dancer at all, so you're probably wondering how I'm the head captain... I really want to do martial arts again—"

"You do karate too?" Jack asks incredulously. "Wow, I've never seen much girls into that—"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim raises both eyebrows.

Jack replies, "I mean, I've never seen much girls in martial arts, but since you're doing it, I think it's cool."

Kim blushes a deeper shade of red, and looks away. "I'm a black belt, but it's been years since I touched a pair of nunchucks or used a bow staff. I'm so rusty."

"Then you should come to the dojo sometime and train with us, to get you back on track," Jack says. "There's this great martial arts dojo at the mall, and even though the sensei's a nutcase, you'd really enjoy learning from him."

"Is it that dojo, parallel to that disgusting falafel place?" Kim asks.

Jack snorts. "Yup, that's the place."

Kim laughs and shakes her head. "I remember seeing his commercials on television. My friends watch it and they say, he must be a loser."

The both of the teens laugh, and they finally realize that they are similar, and they can possibly get along. But there's something else going on in Jack's head; he never thought he would be talking to another girl in this school that doesn't look like they're suffering from an STD, or are trying to use him purely for rebound sex or some sorts. He never thought that the head cheerleader is different from all of the girls in the school, but now he does, and he can't help but think about her.

So maybe it's possible that Jack's falling for Kim, but only time would tell.

-x-

"Ugh, I want to get out of here!" Jerry groans.

"Calm down, we have only... three hours left," Eddie mutters the last part to himself, but everyone can hear him clearly.

"Seriously, we spent three hours dancing, bonding, fighting, and playing truth or dare?" Kim complains. "Well, I am kind of thankful that I got to really know you guys, but seriously, staying in school for more than five days takes a lot out of some people."

"Yeah, it does," Jack agrees.

"What about that one thousand word paper?" Milton asks. "I assume no one has even started, because I didn't start either."

"What're we going to do?" Eddie asks. "We can't just leave the school and give Principal Bucket nothing."

"He's right," Jack agrees again.

The group stays silent for a few minutes, thinking about what to do. They can write a 1000 word essay in three hours, but no one _wants_ to do it. Then Kim gets an idea.

"How about we just write one paper, about the five of us?" Kim suggests. "I mean, it's completely understood that we are all similar in our own way, so we can just show him that. And then we don't have to write it individually, because I'm not going to write one thousand words about myself."

"That's a great idea," Jerry says, raising his head from Milton's shoulder. "But who should write it?"

"I'll do it," Eddie says without thinking.

Everyone nods. "Great, so we got that taken care of, but what about after today?"

"What do you mean, Kim?" Jerry queries.

"I mean, we're from different cliques. Milton's a nerd, you're a rebel, Jack's a football star, I'm head cheerleader, and Eddie's mute... the whole school's perspective of all of us. I don't know about you, but that would just be messed up if we don't talk to each other again after today."

"Yeah but at the same time," Jack chimes in, "Wouldn't it be weird if I start talking to the same guy who broke the school's fire alarm, causing everyone in the school to get wet last year? Or that the same guy is getting cozy with another guy, let alone the smartest kid in school? Or suddenly, Eddie starts talking to one of us, and one of our friends from our own cliques starts to notice and think something's up?"

"Dude, this is not the breakfast club," Jerry growls. "We will not stop talking to each other because we are from different cliques."

"Yeah, and, why should we care what everyone thinks?" Kim argues. "I know damn well that Jerry doesn't care what anyone thinks about him... sometimes. And I don't care anymore, especially when I observed everyone's breaking points in here. So why should we stop talking to each other? And we're from the same social hierarchy, Jack. No one would care if we started talking to each other. And if those two are not dating, I'm going to knock some sense into them."

Jerry and Milton blush in response, while everyone else chuckles. "I'm not playing. I will attack you with a bow staff if you two are not together. There's so much attraction between you two that your own cliques can understand."

The couple stare at each other, and shrug simultaneously. "I guess we can work something out," Milton says.

"Work something out? I think we're already compatible," Jerry laughs, and leans his forehead against Milton's. The three other teens look in awe.

"Now that we have that settled," Jerry turns around and smirks. "What about you two?"

"What?" The two popular students half yell in unison.

"Oh don't play that innocent card with me," Jerry's smirk grew wilder. "You two are so into each other. Don't think that your little moment a few minutes ago was just purely... bonding. Uh huh, bonding over karate, eh?"

Kim and Jack both blush. "Shut up."

"Then it's settled, we keep talking to each other, despite our cliques?" Eddie queries.

Kim immediately nods, and looks over to Jack. He hesitates, but he smiles in his way of saying okay. Jerry and Milton hold hands, intertwining their fingers between the spaces, and stare at each other with an admiring look.

"I'll take that as a yes."

-x-

Another hour passes, and they have two hours left until the end of the detention. Eddie's finally finished with the paper, and everyone sits there in silence.

"I'm done," he announces, and everyone smiles at him.

"Great, now I'm bored," Jack sighs. "Should we go outside again?"

Everyone silently agrees before getting up and leaving the library through the back door. They reach an abandoned alcove that leads to both the hallways and the side of the school. They go towards the hallways, and notice the hallways are cleaner than they last seen it. They ignore it, and start walking again.

"I don't know why, but just walking down here with no one blocking your way is kind of fun," Kim says.

"True that, no more slow walkers," Jack laughs.

"No more stupid couples leaning against each other and practically having sex with one another," Eddie chimes in.

"No more teachers telling you what to do," Jerry says proudly.

"No more... wedgies," Milton jokes.

"Which reminds me." Despite Milton's cries of protest, Jerry gets behind him and pulls his underwear upward, and the underwear can clearly be visible through Milton's jeans.

"Ugh, fuck you Jerry," Milton complains, ignoring the swear that came out of his mouth. It's a rare occasion for the guy to cuss, but when he does, people around him gasp. Not this time, though. They ignore him and keep walking.

"In due time," Jerry laughs, and holds Milton's hand again.

They keep walking randomly, and suddenly they hear music. It's coming from the principal's office. The five students look towards the transparent window, and see a view that they never want to see. It's principal Bucket, dancing to the song 'Dancing in the Street' by himself. The dance moves were so good, that they stand there, frozen in place, watching the principal's swift movements to the catchy beat. The minute the principal turns around, the five some hide next to the door, trying to make their presence hidden.

"Holy Christmas nuts," Milton whispers.

"Okay, I did not expect this from Principal Bucket," Jack says, while they silently speed away from the principal's office door.

"I kind of did," Jerry shrugs. Everyone stops, and stares at him with a confused look. "What? He told me once that he's a flamenco dancer."

Everyone shakes their head, and starts walking again. They suddenly hear a rattling of a door knob, and they panic.

"We're gonna get caught!" Jack exclaims.

"Not on my watch," Jerry says. "Everyone follow me."

The teens start sprinting around the halls to get back to the library. However, the principal is in their way most of the time. When they turn a corner, he's right there, so they have to improvise and turn another corner. However, they see him again, and keep running. They almost reach the library, but they see him again, and they skid to a halt, and turn the other way.

"What the hell," Kim breathes. "He's everywhere."

"And some of us are really out of breath," Milton pants, stopping near a row of lockers and a door to the storage closet.

Jerry stops, and looks in every corner to see where Principal Bucket may be. "The coast is clear, but I'm not so sure."

"Let's just go back to the library," Jack says, with his hands on his knees. "It's best if we stay there and not get caught than to stand here and get in more trouble."

"I agree," Kim pants.

The gang walks the other way they came from, but Jerry and Milton stay in place. Jerry smirks and walks over to Milton, who looks like he's calm from his runner's high, and grabs his wrist while opening the door to the storage closet.

"What are you—" Milton tries to ask, but he stops, noticing the darkness of the closet. Jerry pulls the string from the ceiling, and the light flickers on. Jerry closes the gap between them, and kisses him carefully and passionately. Milton kisses back with just as much passion, and immediately wraps his arms around the other teen's neck and shoulders. A small moan elicits from the other teen as Jerry presses his hips against Milton.

They both pull away, and in one swift movement, Jerry kneels down to the floor

"_What are you doing?_" Milton asks angrily, and pulls Jerry up from the floor.

"Wanna know what third base feels like?" He whispers seductively. The question springs up a sexual silence between the two, but with no answer, Jerry takes this as a yes, and starts to remove Milton's undergarments.

"In the storage closet? Really Jerry, _really_?" He whispers.

"Shhh," Jerry says, in an attempt to silence him. "Cálmate y vive un poco."

Milton groans, and feels the cold air against his legs as Jerry pulls his jeans down. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"That means you want me to do it." He smirks, and goes down again to his knees. He removes the last piece of fabric separating him from what he really wants right now, but Milton suddenly covers himself. Jerry raises an eyebrow, and moves both of his hands away. "_¿Seriamente?_"

"I don't think this is—"

"Shut up," Jerry whispers.

"But Jerry—" but the minute he feels his mouth around his length, he simply forgets what he has to say, and replaces it with a high-pitched moan. "Oh, _Jerry._"

Jack, Kim, and Eddie finally reach the library, breathing harder than they should. It surprises Eddie how the two are basically athletes, and they're out of breath. But since he got here faster than the two, the feeling passes.

"Now that, was a _rush_," Jack jokes, and sits down on the desk.

"You're telling me," Kim pants.

Eddie shakes his head. "Aren't you two athletes? How are you able to be out of breath, when you barely ran a mile?"

"Speak for yourself," Kim frowns. "We're not always running around the school and barely out of breath."

"I ran faster than you two!" Eddie points out.

The two athletes shrug in response. "We let you run faster than us."

"Bullshit, admit your defeat Jack." Eddie crosses his arms, and sits on another desk, across from Jack's desk.

"Never," Jack says, and sticks out his tongue in defense.

A few minutes pass before Kim notices the eerie silence. It's too quiet in here. "Wait a minute," Kim raises an eyebrow, and look at the two males in the room. "Where's Jerry and Milton?"

Jack's eyes widen in surprise, and he stares at Kim. "Shit, they must've gotten caught."

"Really? We would've gotten caught if they did," Eddie hypothesizes.

"While that is true, we still ran away from them pretty fast," Jack concludes.

Kim chimes in, "_But_, Principal Bucket would have gotten here faster than us when he realizes that Jerry and Milton are outside. He would immediately think that everyone left all at the same time. So they haven't gotten caught. But my question is, where the hell _are_ they?"

The two males shrug, unable to answer the question. "I did see them last by the storage closet," Eddie points out.

They sit there stupidly, wondering where the couple may be. Then after a deep, intuitive thought, Kim starts to laugh. "Do you think they're..."

"They're what?" The two males ask in unison.

Kim laughs even harder, unable to get the words out. "Do you think... that Jerry is..."

"Oh... oh god," Jack finally gets it, and starts to laugh as well. "I don't think so."

"Wait, what?" Eddie asks, in complete confusion as to what they were talking about.

"Remember when Jerry started talking about third base?" Jack laughs.

Eddie's facial expression turns from confusion to amusement. "Yeah, I don't think so. Milton would never let him do that."

Milton's legs almost gives out as he finally releases inside the other boy's mouth, with a very long, low groan. Jerry holds him up, and takes in every last drop. He can't feel his legs anymore either, but he keeps kneeling despite his legs telling him they're going to fall asleep. As he removes his mouth from the length that slowly grows flaccid, he gets up and gives Milton a lopsided smirk.

"_Fuck_," Milton mutters, again ignoring the swear that came out of his mouth in impulse. "That..."

"Was good?" Jerry answers for him. Milton simply nods. "i know," Jerry says cockily, and Milton rolls his eyes while he pulls up his undergarments. He straightens his clothes up, making sure he doesn't look like he's been well... taken care of. He presses his lips against Jerry's in a desperate move, and they both moan in the kiss.

"Okay, are they ever coming back?" Jack asks himself, breaking the silence.

Just as someone opens their mouth to answer the question, a somewhat disheveled Milton walks in the library, with a flushed appearance. He mindlessly walks over to his desk, and sits on it. The three teens smirk in his direction.

"Uh huh," Kim snorts. "They _definitely_ did it."

Everyone, except for Milton who's still high in orgasmic bliss, starts to break out in giggles. They can't stop like they did before, but they knew that the laughing is a little immature. That still doesn't stop them. Then Jerry walks in, and their giggles get louder and harder.

"What's so funny?" He asks innocently.

The question makes them laugh even harder. Jerry rolls his eyes and spews obscenities in Spanish before sitting down.

-x-

Another hour passes, and now it makes it one hour until they can go home. It's been silent since Jerry came back from the storage closet, but they already knew what the both of them were doing in there. None of them really cared, so to say the least.

Principal Bucket walks in and sees that some of the books are in disarray, and that the computer is broken, as well as the glass top of the librarian's desk. He gets pink with anger, and turns to the students.

"What happened here?" He growls.

Everyone freezes; they haven't exactly come up with a story to cover Jerry for his earlier outburst. The teens look at each other with panicked looks, hoping that whatever he does isn't going to cost them suspension or expulsion.

They don't say anything for the sake of it, since they know that saying either a lie of the truth will get them in trouble. Also to the fact that it cannot be proven, since Bucket failed to assign any security cameras in the library.

"Well then, I hope you're happy, because someone is going to pay for this mess!" Bucket screams.

The children cast their heads down, refusing to look at the angry adult in front of them.

"Until someone speaks up, you all will stay here until night, so make sure you contact your parents if they are picking you up—"

"But nothing happened, sir," Jerry speaks up. "We were in here, and sitting the whole time."

"Right," the principal snarls, walking up to Jerry carefully. "Like I will believe you out of all people in here."

"It's the truth, sir," Eddie chimes in. "It was none of us that did this. Maybe it was always here and you never noticed it."

Principal Bucket has never seen Eddie speak up, ever, and he's more surprised when he's sticking up for the troublemaker. "Is that true?"

Everyone else nods.

"Alright then, you all have forty-five minutes left," the principal sighs, and leaves the library in a huff. Everyone exhales the minute he leaves.

"That was a close one," Jerry mutters.

"Yes, it definitely was," Kim agrees. "Nice save, Eddie."

"It's the least I can do for you guys for making me have the confidence to speak," he smiles.

"Speaking of that, what's the _real_ reason you're mute?" Jerry asks.

Eddie frowns. "That was my real reason. Not wanting to speak to idiots."

Normally the comment would anger Jerry, but instead he smiles genuinely. "I understand."

-x-

The forty-five minutes pass by quicker than the teens know it, and they leave faster than they should. The five of them smile at each other and almost separate. Jack sees his father's car pull up on the side, and his father beeps his car horn once.

"Well, there's my ride," Jack announces. He squeezes Kim's hand in a silent goodbye. "By the way, you should come over to the dojo sometime."

"I will," Kim smiles. As Jack lets go of Kim's hand, Kim grabs it back and pulls the other teen closer to her. She cups his face with her free hand, and slowly kisses Jack. Jack doesn't pull away. Instead, he deepens the kiss, but before they go any longer, they hear another honk, and they immediately separate.

"Uh, I'll see you in school?" Jack asks awkwardly.

Kim nods quickly. Jack gives her one last kiss and runs over to his father's car, who's impatiently waiting on his son to show up. They don't speak a word as they speed off home.

Kim climbs in her convertible and rolls the top back. She sighs as she starts the ignition to her car. After adjusting her mirrors, she smiles and slowly leaves the parking spot.

A station wagon shows up across the street from the school, and Milton almost groans. He stares at Jerry, with a fearful look. Jerry purses his lips and hands him a slip of paper.

"Whenever you need me to talk to," he says simply.

"Thanks," Milton says, and before he knew it, Jerry kisses him, but the kiss is for reassurance, and it has a whole new meaning that the both of them caught quickly. They separate, and cast their head down, but their foreheads bump against each other.

They jump the minute they hear the station wagon's horn, and they both blush deeply. They don't utter another word as Milton walks away from Jerry, with a genuine smile on his face. He gets in the station wagon, and his mother is pounding him with questions about the boy across the street, but Milton drowns her away with his thoughts (mainly about the guy he's falling for) and they drive off.

Jerry watches the car pull off, and he turns the other way, and walks slowly. He's in no rush to get home, since it's a house full of hate and pain, but he's confident that the guy he's starting to fall for will call him later today.

And the last person of the whole group, walks home with the confidence that he can talk to anyone, thanks to a group of different people in different cliques.

Principal Bucket notices only one piece of paper on the desk where Eddie sat for the whole six hours. It contains less than one thousand words, but the message is enough for Principal Bucket to make it slide.

_This essay is mostly supposed to be who we think we really are. But as we sat for six hours, trying to figure out what that really meant, we can't think of much. The athlete, the cheerleader, the mute, the nerd, and the badass, all have different personalities, but have the same problems. The athlete hates football, the cheerleader is a virgin, the mute broke his vow of silence, the nerd goes to conversion therapy for his homosexuality, and the badass is bullied. We all have our differences, but stereotypes has made us into something that we don't want to be. You see, we don't think about who we are, we know who we are. And the fact that our principal hates us for breaking out of our stereotypes is just morally wrong._

_So as we leave and go home, we will not go back to our clique shells; you may see all of us talking to each other on Monday, ignoring the stupid stereotypes that make us who we are not._

_Signed, by the Breakfast Black Belts._


End file.
